Unfortunately Unmarried
by wilting protea
Summary: Discontinued


Dari dulu Kankuro dan Gaara memang tidak pernah menyukai tradisi keluarga. Terlebih lagi keduanya tahu, bahwa 25 tahun lalu orang tua mereka terpaksa kawin lari setelah gagal mendapat restu lantaran Karura hanyalah anak seorang tukang susu. Maka ketika sang paman, Sasori, datang memberi kabar tentang mendiang nenek mereka, Chiyo, yang rupanya mewariskan seluruh nominal uang dalam depositonya kepada anak-anak Karura, kedua kakak-beradik itu sedikitpun tak menyangka kalau aturan kolot keluarga Sabaku akan ikut menjadi dasar ketentuan syarat waris di dalamnya.

Hari ini, tepatnya pada tanggal 31 Januari, jatuh tempo penyerahan warisan tersebut tinggal sebelas bulan lagi.

Kankuro tergeletak membujur dengan malasnya di atas lantai. Hanya bahu dan sebagian punggung yang tampak disandarkannya di tepian sofa ruang tamu. Sepasang tangan terlihat menyangga di belakang kepala, meredam suara gerakan buku jari-jarinya yang cuma bisa didengar oleh telinga Kankuro  
>sendiri. "Ternyata sampai matipun perempuan tua itu tetap menyusahkan kita," ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit. "Aku mau saja menerima uangnya, tapi kenapa Nenek Chiyo mesti menjatuhkan syarat yang memaksa salah satu dari kita untuk mengurus perusahaannya segala?"<p>

Si adik berambut merah tak segera menimpali keluhan kakaknya. Duduk bertumpang kaki dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada, Gaara seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa syarat yang seperti itu sebenarnya wajar berlaku. Bersedia menerima materi berarti harus bersedia menerima bisnisnya juga.

Kankuro malah mengomel, "Mana sudi aku duduk diam di kantor. Tanda tangan di sini, tanda tangan di situ. Meeting ini, meeting itu. Bertemu Si Ini, bertemu Si Itu. Negosiasi A, negosiasi B. Tahu-tahu aku pasti sudah tua bangka gara-gara dikurung tembok beton selama 12 jam sehari TANPA GAJI LEMBUR!"

Ya ampun, Kankuro. Dimana-mana yang namanya jajaran manajemen mana mungkin ada gaji lembur? Yang ada ya  
>penghasilan laba.<p>

"Kalau dapat warisan, aku maunya beli mobil sport, menyewa resort di Ame, mengadakan pesta seminggu penuh," rupanya uneg-uneg sang pengagum warna janda belum kelar juga, "jalan-jalan ke pulau tropis, berkencan dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik, keliling dunia, wisata kuliner sepanjang tahun, pokoknya aku cuma ingin hura-hura."

Gaara masih memajang tampang serius yang tidak berubah barang sedikit. Isi otaknya hanya berbeda tipis dengan sang kakak. Memang, Gaara tidak ingin berpesta pora. Tapi demi semua dewa di atas sana, ia ingin sekali pindah kuliah ke Iwa. Dan semua orang tahu betapa mahalnya biaya pendidikan di tempat itu. Apalagi alasan Gaara menyukai Iwa bukanlah karena kualitas pendidikannya yang lebih baik, melainkan reputasi balapan liarnya yang melegenda. Entah sudah sejak kapan si bungsu tergila-gila pada balap mobil ilegal. Pokoknya, begitu sampai di Iwa nanti ia harus bisa mendapatkan mobil berkecepatan tinggi beserta modifikasi mesinnya yang sudah pasti bakal berharga jutaan. "Aku juga tidak mau mengurus perusahaan itu," akunya jujur kemudian.

Lantar bagaimana dengan Temari? Masalah besarnya adalah, baik Kankuro maupun Gaara selama ini tidak pernah tahu bahwa sepanjang ratusan tahun keberadaannya, keluarga Sabaku tidak pernah mengakui perempuan sebagai ahli waris. Andaikata Temari adalah seorang lelaki, semua tetek-bengek pasti beres sejak kapan tahu.

"Apa benar tidak ada cara supaya Temari bisa mewarisi perusahaan itu?" tanya Kankuro.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat isi salinan surat wasiat yang baru dibacanya kembali tadi malam. Seperti anak TK yang menghafal teks ideologi negara ia mengulang, "Penerus perempuan tidak berhak mendapatkan bagian apapun dari semua aset yang diwariskan, kecuali..." Gaara mengambil jeda, Kankuro menyimak sepenuh hati "...apabila telah memiliki pendamping sah di mata hukum yang bersedia menerima bagian atas nama penerus perempuan tersebut."

Sepasang mata Kankuro langsung membulat penuh harap begitu Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mendadak saja ia bangkit dengan penuh semangat, berkacak pinggang di depan adiknya sambil berkata lantang, "Baiklah, tinggal itu saja satu-satunya jalan. Kita harus paksa Temari menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini!"

Napas jengkel Gaara terhembus tanpa suara. "Aku tahu itu, Kankuro. Tapi dengan siapa?"

Ya, Kankuro. Temari mau menikah dengan siapa? Pacarpun kakakmu tak punya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Oh, so you thought Naruto was mine? Poor you. **

**Warning : AU. General insanity.**

**Kadang kala Temari berharap suatu saat nanti pemerintah Suna mau mendirikan rumah gadai yang bersedia menukar adik-adik kurang waras dengan seporsi bebek panggang. **

**.**

…**.**

**Unfortunately Unmarried**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU TIDAK ADA WAKTU!"

Suara bentakan Temari terdengar menggema meski tanpa toa. Pemuda malang tanpa nama yang dihadiahinya bantingan pintu jelas yakin kalau empat kata tadi bakal terdengar hingga dua lantai di bawah mereka. Tapi tanpa peduli Temari menyeret kedua kakinya dengan kepala panas ke arah dapur, berniat mengakhiri riwayat seekor bebek rawa tak berdosa di atas lempengan pemanggang.

Sebenarnya Temari tahu benar kenapa mendadak saja selalu ada seorang pria yang datang mengetuk pintu apartemennya tiap dua jam sekali selama seminggu belakangan ini. Entah itu yang membawa cokelat, kue stroberi, boneka teddy, kembang mawar, kembang anggrek, kembang tulip, kembang kol, kembang tahu, kembang turi, bahkan kembang kempis karena didamprat sang dambaan hati. Mulai dari pelatih senam, pemilik toko, pengajar tari, eksekutif muda, hingga landbroker senior berambut uban yang usianya paling-paling tinggal dua hari. Si anak sulung tahu pasti sebulat apa niat kedua adiknya untuk kabur―masing-masing ke Iwa dan Ame―dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di Suna. Bersama setumpuk tanggung jawab di sebuah perusahaan manufaktur terkemuka, pula.

Bahkan dari awal Temari sudah bisa menduga kalau kedua adiknya itu akan menggunakan segala cara agar ia bersedia naik ke pelaminan sebelum tanggal 31 bulan Desember. Siapapun mestinya curiga bahwa kemungkinan besar Kankuro dan Gaara memakai cara kasar atau malah kekerasan dalam membujuk pemuda-pemuda tersebut mendekati Temari. Barangkali, bisa jadi juga para pemuda (plus satu tua bangka) tadi tahu soal berapa banyak jumlah warisan yang bisa ikut mereka nikmati setelah menikahi si pirang yang kini tengah frustasi.

'BRAK!' Penutup oven terdengar bernasib tak kalah mengenaskannya.

Temari mengatur napas setelah menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dengan tenaga berlebih. Menatap sebal ke arah kalender meja di atas kulkas, seakan berharap waktu akan berhenti dan menjauh dari satu tanggal di akhir tahun. Bukannya Temari tidak sayang pada dua setan kelebihan hormon yang berbagi orang tua kandung dengannya. Sungguh, asalkan mereka bahagia, dijadikan tumbalpun Temari rela. Tapi pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Akan ada orang lain yang harus menjadi korban dan bertahan dalam peliknya ikatan hukum untuk jangka waktu yang tak terbatas. Apalagi jika Temari sampai mengalah terlampau jauh dan menikahi sembarang orang, sama saja dia tidak mengajari adik-adiknya untuk bertindak lebih bijak. Keduanya hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan uang, sementara rumah tangga yang harus dijalani Temari tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa.

Di lain pihak, sang gadis berambut pirang juga sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Kankuro dan Gaara tidaklah setega itu pada kakak sendiri. Nyatanya sejauh ini mereka tak mau mendesak di depan muka, namun hanya bergerilya di belakang punggung Temari semata. Mencari ke sana-sini setiap pemuda baik-baik dengan kemapanan cukup yang siap menikah sesegera mungkin, dan tentu saja, berani berhadapan dengan makhluk yang temperamennya terkenal tak kalah 'hot' dibanding lekuk tubuhnya.

'Ting-tong'

Temari menggerutu ketika suara bel pintu depan kembali terdengar menyela. Siapa lagi sekarang?

Cepat-cepat saja Temari beranjak menuju pintu. Lalu membukanya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik padamu," dan menutup lagi  
>daun pintu yang tampaknya sudah lelah diperkosa. Tanpa merasa perlu menanyakan nama dan tujuan pemuda berambut gelap dan beralis tipis―setipis alisnya ibu-ibu pejabat beranak tiga―yang kontan setengah ternganga di luar sana. Tanpa memperhatikan pula setelan biru berhias logo salah satu perusahaan otomotif paling maju di Suna. Atau notebook di tangannya. Atau ID card di dadanya.<p>

Baru saja si sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu berbalik, Gaara muncul dari arah balkon setelah mendengar bel tadi berbunyi. "Siapa yang datang?" tanyanya.

Temari tak mau menjawab. Terutama karena―

'Ting-tong'

―pemuda sial itu tak bosan juga menekan bel. Temari jengkel, amarahnya meluap seketika. Sudah ada berapa laki-laki nekat meributinya sejak pagi?

Maka beginilah nasib naas seonggok daging bernyawa alias manusia yang saking naasnya harus menerima takdir jadi pelampiasan murka seorang perempuan yang isi otaknya kebetulan sedang mendidih.

Pintu dijeblak terbuka.

"KAU TULI ATAU TOLOL? AKU BILANG 'AKU TIDAK TERTARIK PADAMU'! KENAPA MASIH NGOTOT JUGA? APA LAGI YANG KAU TUNGGU? CEPAT―"

Kalau ada yang bilang sang tamu terkejut, rasanya keterlaluan sekali. Lelaki itu tidak terkejut, tapi cuma nyaris panik saja. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari sana. Berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu tapi semua ucapannya tertelan amukan Temari yang menggila.

"―PERGI DARI SINI! ATAU HARUS KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU AGAR MOBIL AMBULAN BISA MENGANTARMU PULANG? DASAR LAKI-LAKI ME―"

Untung saja ketika itu Gaara berbaik hati menampakkan rupa dari balik punggung sang kakak yang masih mengganas tanpa jeda. Melihatnya sang tamu langsung membuat isyarat dengan menunjuk-nunjuk notebook yang ia jinjing, serta menirukan gerakan menyetir dan menuding logo perusahaan di lengan kanan atasnya.

Gaara mulai tanggap. Dicobanya untuk memotong, "Temari, dia―"

"―NYEDIHKAN! TIDAK TAHU MALU! MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTU ORANG SE―"

Kau kurang beruntung, Gaara, kurang beruntung.

"Temari, dia ini―"

"―ENAKNYA SEPERTI ORANG GILA KURANG KERJAAN! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN CARI PEREMPUAN LAIN SAJA? DASAR LAKI-LAKI ME―"

Masih kurang beruntung, Gaara, masih kurang beruntung.

"Temari, dia ini tamuku," ujar Gaara lebih keras.

"―MANG MAKHLUK SAMP―apa?"

Gaara mengulang, "Dia tamuku."

Wajah Temari yang tadinya merah padam tiba-tiba memucat dalam hitungan detik. Arah matanya berkolar-kilir antara Gaara, si tamu, Gaara, si tamu, Gaara, si tamu, Gaara lagi, si tamu lagi, sampai pada satu titik dimana sekujur wajahnya kembali memerah―kali ini bukan karena marah, tapi karena malu―semerah celana dalam Kankuro yang sepertinya sudah dipakai tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa diganti. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia berjalan pergi, menutupi kebodohannya yang terekspos tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sekarang siapa yang malang?

"Sabaku Gaara?" si tamu bertanya.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Kau?"

Tangan kanan terulur untuk menjabat. Jawabnya, "Nara Shikamaru."

"Kita ke ruang tengah saja," kata Gaara seraya menyalami balik dan menunjukkan arah ruangan yang ia maksud.

"Itu tadi siapa?" Penasaran, rupanya.

"Kakakku."

Shikamaru berkomentar, "Kakakmu menakutkan sekali."

"Benarkah?" timpal Gaara usai menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, "Kau tidak terlihat takut."

"Tentu saja tidak." Shikamaru ikut duduk, lalu meletakkan notebooknya di atas meja. Dinyalakannya benda itu untuk mencari satu file yang hendak ditunjukkannya pada Gaara. "Kau tidak tahu saja sudah berapa banyak perempuan galak yang kutemui seumur hidup."

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari Gaara mendadak tertarik pada pengakuannya barusan. "Jadi kau tidak takut pada perempuan galak?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kalau sebal, iya," tambahnya.

"Berapa umurmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara lebih lanjut.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Dua puluh dua."

"Apa kau keberatan dengan perempuan yang sedikit lebih tua?"

Sepasang alis Shikamaru sukses bertaut. Dipandanginya Gaara dengan tatapan bingung yang tak dibuat-buat. "Apa kau punya maksud tertentu?"

Sumpah, dari sudut tengkuknya yang entah kenapa mulai meremang Shikamaru bisa merasakan firasat buruk menjalarinya seperti tanaman rambat. Dan ketika didengarnya balasan kurang waras dari mulut Gaara, Shikamaru hampir menyesal telah meninggalkan Konoha demi sebuah kawasan industri Suna yang sejauh ini tampaknya dihuni oleh jutaan orang gila.

Gaara membalas dengan pertanyaan singkat, "Bisakah kau menikahi kakakku?"

**.**

**.**

…

**TBC**

…

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Thanks a bunch for reading. Biaya update satu review per satu pembaca di tiap chapter. **

**Heh, hidup sekarang nggak ada yang gratis. **


End file.
